Let me be with you
by MariaCullen14
Summary: Bella y Edward han sido amigos desde los 12 años, ahora han pasado 12 años y su amistad es irrompible. Desde que lo conoció a estado enamorada, pero no tiene el valor para confesarlo y para ella esta bien con solo verlo feliz. ¿Pero que puede hacer cuando el empieza a celarla mas de la cuenta? El destino de su felicidad cambiara.
1. Amor no correspondido

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Contiene un poco de "LEMMON". Espero que les guste esta historia que se me ocurrio hoy mismo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**BPOV**

Lo sabía desde que comenzó, que esa relación no iba a funcionar, pero… mi amor era… es demasiado grande y no quise ver la realidad de la situación, me enamore de una ilusión que no se podrá hacerse realidad aunque rece por ello.

Lo conozco desde los 12 años, siempre estado junto a el de manera incondicional nunca le reclame que anduviera de chica en chica, por que en verdad no éramos nada mas que amigos, de igual forma él no me reclamaba nada, porque nunca Salí con alguien por mas de un mes y la razón de eso es porque… ninguno era el.

Nuestra relación no comenzó como una relación normal, teníamos condiciones o al menos yo se la puse por que sabia que podía salir lastimada; "Si me engañas terminamos" "siempre diremos la verdad" Esas fueron las condiciones.

Todo era perfecto o al menos es lo que creía; Teníamos todo lo hermoso de una relación Peleas por causa de los celos, reconciliaciones, abrazos y besos.

Pero tuvo que aparecer ella, la única chica con la que había tenido una relación mas o menos seria, en la cual el me pidió consejos que yo no sabia contestar, pero lo hacia aunque mi corazón moría cada vez que lo veía; Ella lo lastimo y el a mi sin darse cuenta, pero lo seguí queriendo como si hubiera sido el primer día en el que lo conocí.

Siempre estuve cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos y como me decía mi abuela cuando era pequeña "El amor es: el dolor de vivir lejos del ser amado". Nunca lo entendí hasta ahora.

Ahora no sé que hacer porque perdí todo, irme me pareció la mejor solución, dejar solo una nota expresando todo lo que sentía y sigo sintiendo fue mejor que verlo a la cara.

Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vi en Chicago. Ahora me encuentro en Forks mi pueblo, el lugar donde lo conocí, el pueblo en el cual no hay secreto o puede que haya muchos escondidos pero nadie sabe.

Todos los días vengo al prado, el único lugar que me gusta de este pueblo. Lleno de flores silvestres de muchos colores el lugar en donde lo vi por primera vez.

-Sera mejor que me vaya –dije cuando escuche un trueno, parece que lloverá pronto-lo cual no es nuevo en Forks- y no traje paraguas ni mucho menos mi auto-aunque no lo parezca he camina desde mi cada hasta aquí-.

Me quede un rato pensando -como toda esta semana- antes de irme, hasta que por fin tuve las fuerzas para levantarme y empezar a caminar en este hermoso prado que me trae muchos recuerdos felices, pero algo llamo mi atención, a lo lejos en el único camino en el que se puede entrar caminado se podía ver una silueta que se acerca rápidamente-como si viniera corriendo-.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como nunca lo había hecho, no se si por miedo o esperanza. La silueta se acercaba cada vez más y podía ver el pelo cobrizo cada vez mejor.

¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? Acaso no le fue suficiente el haberme engañado, también quiere echarme en cara mi desdicha.

-Bella… - grito jadeando mientras corría hacia mi, yo solo podía verlo acercase, mis pies estaba clavados a la tierra me era imposible moverme.

-Edward -murmure, era lo único que podía hacer, sentí como mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas las cuales no quería dejar salir.

-Bella –dijo otra vez cuando se encontraba justo enfrente a uno metros.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunte deseando que mi voz no flaqueara.

-Vine por ti –contesto rápidamente y con mucha seguridad.

-Lo nuestro termino-dije.

-No puedes terminar por medio de una carta-dijo acercándose lentamente- al menos ten el valor de decírmelo en la cara.

-Esta bien…entonces terminemos –dije tratando de sonar fría.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto con enojo.

La lluvia empezó a caer, sobre nosotros.

-¿acaso ya no me amas? -interrogo.

-Te lo escribí en la carta -conteste.

-solo escribiste que estabas cansada -dijo sacando la carta de su bolsillo –dime la razón…

Unas cuantas gotas lograron escapar de mis ojos, las cuales trate de disimular bajando la cabeza.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad -se acercó más y levanto mi mentón para que nuestras miradas se encontraran… sus ojos esmeraldas eran diferente, en su mirada se notaba mucha tristeza- ¿Ya no me amas?

-Edward… no me hagas esto –musite dejando caer mas lagrimas.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto.

-Estoy cansada… -confesé alejándome de el- de ser la única que sufre, estoy cansada de amarte y no poder odiarte.

-Sufrir… no sabes lo que sentí cuando leí esta carta –dijo enojado moviendo la carta- Cuando no te vi… miles de pensamientos llenaron mi cabeza, que tal si te había pasado algo, no … no podría soportarlo.

-entonces… ¿Por qué me engañaste? –dije alzando la voz.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Crees que no lo se, creíste que no lo sabría –dije.

-Bella –dijo tratando de volver a tocarme.

-No me toque- grite- te vi, vi cuando la besaste.

-¿Dónde? ¿Con quien? –pregunto con una expresión seria.

-Tanya en tu oficina -murmure.

-Es verdad me beso-y lo dice como si nada- pero no es como te lo imaginas…

- ¿acaso crees que soy una clase de enferma que se imagina cosas? -interrumpí.

-Déjame terminar -grito haciéndome callar- Ella llego a mi oficina por mi dinero y pensó que si se entregaba yo caería otra vez a sus pies.

-Entonces ¿porqué no me dijiste que te había ido a buscar?-pregunte.

-Por que mi mente pensaba en cosas mas importante que una ex –contesto.

-¿Se puede saber lo que el señor Cullen pensaba? -dije en tono sarcástico

-Estaba pensando…-vacilo- la mejor forma de pedirte que te casaras conmigo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la mirada escondiendo sus ojos en su empapado cabello cobrizo.

-¿Qué? - murmure- ¿y como sé que eso es verdad?

Edward me miro a los ojos y camino hacia mí; con su mano derecha agarro mi mentón y con la izquierda mi cintura la cual atrajo hacia él, para poder besarme. El beso fue rudo porque no me dejaba, porque si lo hacia iba a caer otra vez.

-N…no -dije en sus labios mientras trataba de romper su agarre, lo cual logre con mucha dificultad y me dio la oportunidad de darle una bofetada; Y de alguna forma yo estaba en el suelo y el encima de mí, sosteniendo mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza solo con una maño.

-Bella -dijo mientras que con la mano que tenia libre buscaba algo en su bolsillo -¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Flashback (7 meses atrás)**

Amor una sentimiento muy lindo… pero cuando es correspondido; hoy cumplo 24 años y oficialmente 12 años de estar locamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

Alice que es la hermana de Edward me invito a ir a un bar con todos mis amigos-Edward, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett- invitación que no pude rechazar.

.

.

.

-tráiganos otra bandeja de chupitos -pidió Emmett a la camarera del bar.

-¿Cuánto mas piensas beber? –Le pregunto Jasper.

-no se… tal vez hasta que ya no pueda caminar-le contesto este soltando una carcajada.

-No creo que falte mucho – dijo Edward provocando que los chicos soltaran una carcajada, después empezaron hablar de lo que mejor saben hacer "Sexo".

Deje de ponerles atención y me concentre en las chicas que hablaban de ropa, chicos, trabajo y cosa como esa.

-Bella, ¿Cómo va todo con Riley? – pregunto Alice.

-Bien – conteste no muy segura de que esa era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

-¿Cómo que bien? –Pregunto Rosalie- ¿ya follaron?

-No todavía no –conteste, Riley es muy bueno conmigo llevo saliendo con el por un mes y medio, pero… no es lo que quiero- y ustedes saben porque.

-¿El porqué de qué? -interrumpió Edward.

-Que te importa – le contesto Rosalie de manera cortante, a pesar de que él es hermano de su novio no lo soporta.

-aja BELLA –dijo ignorando el comentario de Rosa, a él tampoco le caía muy bien que se diga, en verdad no le caen bien las rubias… solo para follarlas.

-Nada importante-conteste.

-Mmmm dejando eso de lado, ¿crees que esa chica me esta viendo a mi? –pregunto.

-¿Cuál de todas? –Pregunte sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, la mayoría de las mujeres del bar se lo comían con la mirada –incluyéndome, pero se disimular-.

-La del vestido corto morado –dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza en la dirección de la chica, la cual se había subido un poco el diminuto vestido y se inclinaba sobre la mesa para que el pudiera ver su escote.

"Que puta" pensé –Estoy mas que segura que eres al único que ve en esta mesa –dije tratando de sonar convincente "o a tu amigo de haya abajo" pensé.

Edward sonrió hacia la dirección de la chica con la sonrisa torcida que excita a todas las chica –Chicos es hora de que me vaya.

-Tan temprano- reclamo Alice- pero es el cumpleaños de Bella.

-Esta bien Alice… no me molesta –dije tratando de sonreír.

-bueno adiós chicos –dijo y después me volteo a ver- Adiós Bella y feliz cumpleaños –se despidió, camino hacia la chica, ella se levanto y desaparecieron por la puerta.

-Estas bien -pregunto Alice y Rosalie me veía con una mirada preocupada, solo puede asentir y tratar de contener las lagrimas.

Feliz cumpleaños fue lo que me dijo, pero nunca serán felices si el no esta conmigo.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia(sean sincero, no me importa), **

**¿reviews?**


	2. No puedo

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Contiene un poco de "LEMMON". Espero que les guste esta historia que se me ocurrio hoy mismo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

-Emmett dame las llaves –ordeno Rosalie.

-¡Que! –Contesto sorprendido -¿Por qué?

-tu solo dámelas –dijo, a Emmett no le quedo otra opción mas que darle las llaves – Gracias.

-¿para que las quieres? - pregunto Alice.

-Jasper lleva a Emmett a casa -ordeno Rose en dirección de su hermano el cual solo puedo asentir y nos voltio a ver- Vámonos.

- ¿Adonde? –pregunte.

-A tu apartamento –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-noche de chicas- grito Alice emocionada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Noche de chicas es nuestra tradición, siempre que ellas discuten con sus novios o me volvían a romper el corazón (lo cual sucede seguido) nos reunimos en mi casa (porque soy la única que vive sola) para beber, ver películas hablar de la gente que nos cae mal y cosa así.

Antes de llegar a mi apartamento pasamos a un supermercado a comprar comida y cervezas porque si se empiezan a comer todo lo de mi refrigerador quedo pobre.

-cuando entenderás que él es un idiota -dijo Rose que se encontraba sentada en el sillón largo junto Alice- sin ofender Alice.

-No hay problema, es la verdad -contesto Alice.

-y creen que no lo se –dije- pero cuando no actúa como idiota es… tan dulce.

-Bella no es bueno que te ilusiones -dijo Alice- No te digo que no lo quieras, porque es imposible prohibírtelo… deberías darle una oportunidad a Riley.

-Tal vez él sea el Indicado -Agrego Rose.

-Lo se me gustaría hacer eso… pero simplemente no puedo -confesé- siempre que trata de ir mas haya de los beso… no se hay algo que me hace detenerlo.

-Sinceramente no sé que le vez- dijo Rose – Emmett es mejor.

-o Jasper –interrumpí Alice haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-él es tan dulce, amable con las personas… bueno con la mayoría, inteligente…

-ya – interrumpió Rosalie, al ver que empezaría con la lista de cosas que me gustan de Edward - ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-no puedo, has visto con todas las chicas que a estado, todas son tan…

-parecidas a una botella de cerveza- dijo Alice mirando su cerveza.

-¿Por qué una botella? –pregunte.

- vacías del cuello para arriba -dijo con una gran carcajada que nos contagio.

-Exacto –dijo rose aun riendo- pero tu eres hermosa e inteligente, cualquier hombre le gustaría estar contigo

-Y si no quieres a otro que no sea Edward entonces has que caiga rendido a tus pies -dijo Alice haciéndolo sonar fácil.

-¿Cómo diablos hare eso? –pregunte.

-primero no lo mimes tanto -contesto Alice- a la mayoría de los hombres les gustan los retos.

-Yo no lo mimo.

-si lo haces… siempre que te pide favores o que lo vayas a recoger en la noche, nunca le dice no

-eso no es verdad –me defendí- tal vez un poco… bueno mucho pero no puedo decirle no.

-pues te aguantas –dijo Rosa- segundo le pones mas privilegio a el que a tus novio.

-Nunca lo pongas antes de tus novios, mejor díselo y tal vez así sienta celos–aconsejo Alice.

-Bueno tratare… pero no creo que cambie nada, él no me ve mas que como una hermana.

-Hazlo y si no función es por que en verdad es el hombre más ciego e idiota del universo que no sabe lo que tiene -dijo Rose.

-¿Por qué no vemos una película? –pregunte cambiando de tema.

-¿Tienes alguna de Chris Evans?

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día de hoy tenia una cita con Riley, ya que el día de ayer la pase con mis amigos hoy le tocaba a mi novio. Me vendría a recoger a las 5 PM, así que faltaban como 10 horas. Hoy me tocaba trabajar, me bañe, me vestí, desayune y me dirigí hacia mi trabajo.

Rosalie y Alice todavía no se habían levantado así que les deje una nota. La hora de entrada en mi trabajo es a las 8 AM, normalmente llego media hora antes pero hoy me he atrasado casi 20 minutos, por lo que tengo que acelerar.

Me gradué en literatura pero no he podido encontrar un trabajo relacionado con eso, pero gracias a Carlisle -el padre de Edward- que me contrato en Cullen Enterprise como secretaria de Edward no me he muerto de hambre. Básicamente me encargo de recibir sus llamadas, hacer que firme papeles importantes y recordarle sus compromisos; Trabajar para él no es tan malo, es muy serio cuando hablan de dinero.

Lo único malo de tener este trabajo es que cuando trato de olvidarlo, simplemente no puedo y la razón de eso es porque lo veo todos los días, veo como coquetea con las demás empleadas. _Me encanta verlo todos los días, pero a la vez lo odio_.

-Buenos días- dije a Ángela, la chica de la recepción, la única en esta empresa a la que se le podría llamar _amiga_.

-Nunca pensé que este día llegara- dijo con tono dramático- Bella Swan, llegando tarde al trabajo.

-Ahora vez, que hasta yo puedo hacer eso- dije sonriendo.

-Edward estaba preguntando por ti –dijo un poco preocupada, ella era la única en esta empresa que sabía mis sentimientos que yo sepa.

-Ya veré que quiere -dije tratando de no sonar emocionada- hay nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Camine hasta el elevador y presione el botón, al minuto las puertas se abrieron y como siempre en esta empresa el elevador se encontraba lleno. De alguna manera por fin llegue al piso 20, en donde se encontraba la oficina de Edward.

Avance por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina, me detuve enfrente de ella y así poder pensar en las palabras de Alice y Rosalie; toque dos veces y entre.

-Edward que es…-dije sin poder terminar la frase, al ver a la zorra de Gianna con la camisa desabotonada, el pelo despeinado y con sus manos en el cinturón de este - ah… ah… lo siento vendré mas tarde- dije cerrando la puerta, tratando de retener las lagrimas; camine hacia el baño, pero alguien me detuvo.

-¡Bella! –Grito Edward desde la puerta de su oficina- ¡mierda! ¿Como es que caminas tan rápido con esos tacones? – dijo mientras me alcanzaba con rapidez.

No recibió respuesta de mi parte, tenía miedo de que oyera mi voz y se diera cuenta de lo que causa en mí.

-Bella- volvió a llamarme. Trate de ignorarlo, pero agarro mi brazo con mucha fuerza y me miro enojado- Bella, deja de ignorarme.

-No te estoy ignorando, solo quiero ir al baño-conteste sin mirarlo a los ojos y queriendo sonar indiferente.

Tomo mi barbilla con una de sus maños para levantarla y que nuestras miradas se conectaran.

-Tu nunca vas al baño tan temprano –dijo, _que acaso es mi madre que sabe todo de mi._

_-_¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte fríamente y fulminándolo con la mirada – me pareció que estabas ocupado.

-No era nada importante –contesto- ¿o acaso estas celosa?

_Y todavía lo pregunta, era más que obvio –_no me hagas reír –dije tratando de burlarme - ¿Que es lo que me querías decir?

-he… ¿yo? -respondió tartamudeando.

-Ángela me dijo que estabas preguntando por mí.

-ha eso… estaba preocupado por que no venias -dijo con mucha sinceridad- y… me preguntaba si…

-si… ¿Que? -pregunte cuando dejo de hablar.

-¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

_En serio -_¿Cuándo? – pregunte tratando de disimular la felicidad.

-hoy – Respondió llevándose con el _ la felicidad_.

"_Me encantaría"_ es lo que quisiera decir. "_Ponerlo celoso" eso fue lo que las chicas dijeron._

-me gustaría… pero

-¿Pero? –interrumpió.

-Riley ya me lo había pedido-conteste un poco desanimada.

-ha… bueno, quizás otro día.

-Cualquier otro día seria genial -dije sonriendo por el hecho de que me haya invitado a comer.

-entonces volveré a trabajar- dijo sosteniendo mi rostro con ambas manos y llevando sus labios a mi frente, en donde me dio un beso con mucha dulzura.

Se fue a su oficina y yo me quede viéndolo como una idiota enamorada con la cara sonrojada, lo que era normal cuando estoy con el.

**EPOV**

-tráiganos otra bandeja de chupitos -pidió Emmett a la camarera del bar.

-¿Cuánto mas piensas beber? –Le pregunto Jasper.

-no se… tal vez hasta que ya no pueda caminar -le contesto este soltando una carcajada.

-No creo que falte mucho – dije provocando que los dos se rieran debido al comentario.

-saben el otro día vi a Steve-dijo Emmett- se acuerdan el nerd de la preparatoria.

-¡ah claro! el de los pantalones cortos-dije- sigue saliendo con la zorra de…

-Kristie -dijo Jasper al ver que no me acordaba del nombre.

-No ahora esta con otra.

-bueno… al menos se salvo-dijo Jasper.

-Si mal no recuerdo medio instituto se la follo_- y yo incluido_.

Bueno en mi adolescencia fue un poco rebelde…sigo siéndolo; me acuesto con cualquiera, todas han sido unas putas ninfómanas y en verdad no me importan sus sentimientos…. Solo una me importaba, pero para ella solo soy su amigo.

-Bella, ¿Cómo va todo con Riley? –Escuche la voz chillona de Alice preguntarle a Bella, lo que me dio curiosidad.

-Bien – contesto esta.

-¿Cómo que bien? –Pregunto Rosalie- ¿ya follaron?

_Follar con quien, con ese idiota de Riley_

-No todavía no –contesto haciéndome sentir mejor - y ustedes saben porque.

-¿El porqué de qué? -interrumpí.

-Que te importa –contesto Rosalie, en serio acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

-aja BELLA –dije ignorando a la puta Rubia a la cual no le caigo bien.

-Nada importante -respondió, esa actitud siempre me hace enojar… simplemente odio que no me cuente lo que siente…aunque soy igual.

-Mmmm dejando eso de lado, ¿crees que esa chica me esta viendo a mi? –pregunte, tratando de hacerla sentir celosa.

-¿Cuál de todas? –Pregunto indiferente, _su actitud en serio hace que me sienta mal_.

-La del vestido corto morado –dije haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza en la dirección de la primera chica que vi.

–Estoy más que segura que eres al único que ve en esta mesa –dijo.

Sonreí hacia la chica, porque ya que había llegado hasta esta situación no podía echarme para atrás –Chicos es hora de que me vaya.

-Tan temprano- reclamo Alice- pero es el cumpleaños de Bella.

-Esta bien Alice… no me molesta –dijo Bella con una sonrisa, pero no con su hermosa sonrisa, sino la que hace con las personas que odia.

-bueno adiós chicos –dije, voltee a ver a Bella- Adiós Bella y feliz cumpleaños

Camine hacia la chica, que al ver que me acercaba a ella se levanto rápidamente y salimos del bar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre es lo mismo, mi cobardía no me permite expresar mis sentimientos y cada vez mi autocontrol es más débil. Trato de desahogar mi frustración follándome a cualquiera, pero no es lo mismo a estar con la persona que amas.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia(sean sincero, no me importa), **

**¿reviews?**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Contiene un poco de "LEMMON" o en el futuro. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

Capítulo 3

**BPOV **

No creí ser capaz de rechazar a Edward alguna vez pero lo hice y se sintió muy bien. Por primera vez me siento segura de mi misma, solo espero sentirme así más tarde en vez de estarme arrepiento de mi decisión.

Riley me llamo a la hora del almuerzo diciéndome de que vendría por mí, yo solo pude decir que lo estaría esperando... Aunque en verdad hubiera querido estar con Edward; después de haberme dado ese beso en la frente no pude hablar con el, porque sino estaba hablando por teléfono, estaba en una reunión o rodeado de las putas de la compañía.

-¡Bella! –grito Ángela mientras movía su mano derecha enfrente de mi rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? –dije al darme cuenta de que me había quedado sumida en mis pensamiento.

-Te estaba preguntando si estabas bien –dijo mirándome preocupada.

-Si… o no, no lo se.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es Edward-dije mirando mi plato casi vacío.

-¿Qué hizo ahora? –pregunto tratando de sonar calmada, pero yo sé que a ella le molesta la actitud de Edward.

-En la mañana que fui a verlo, se encontraba… con la zorra de Gianna -dije reteniendo las ganas de vomitar por el repulsivo recuerdo.

-No…. Me digas que el muy cerdo estaba haciendo cosas- interrumpió sonrojándose solo de pensar en la palabra del acto (_siempre tan inocente_).

-¡Ni dios lo quiera! –exclame de una forma exageradamente dramática- si hubiera tardado unos 10 minutos mas… me hubiera encontrado con la escena mas asquerosamente-traumante que jamás he visto, ni quiero ver.

-¿y entonces que paso? –pregunto mi amiga.

-Salí como alma que lleva el diablo…. Y entonces adivina que -dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Mmmm no se, te tropezaste –dijo haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-Milagrosamente no- dije dándome cuenta que era verdad yo la patosa Isabella Swan no se había tropezado con estos instrumentos infernales (zapatos de tacón) – Edward dejo a la estúpida plástica y me siguió para ver que me sucedía.

-¿y que te dijo?

-me dijo que estaba preocupado por mi –dije recordando lo feliz que me hizo saber que en verdad le importo- y me invito a comer.

-¿obviamente aceptaste?

-y ahí esta la mejor parte de la historia, por primera vez lo rechace -dije sintiéndome autosuficiente.

-¡wow! No te creo -dijo sorprendida y en verdad yo también tendría esa reacción- ¿entonces que dijo el?

-que hay otro día fuéramos a cenar.

-Wow Bella así se hace -dijo Ángela- yo no seria capaz de rechazar a la persona que me gusta.

-hasta el día de ayer yo tampoco.

-¿Entonces que te hizo cambiar?

-Ali y Rose me hicieron darme cuenta de que no puedo hacer siempre lo que él quiera.

-eso es genial -dijo sonriendo – espero que se dé cuenta de lo que se esta perdiendo sin ti.

-Yo también lo espero.

.

.

.

-Ok amor estaré en unos 10 minutos en la puerta del edificio- dijo Riley al teléfono -Adiós.

-Adiós –me despedí.

Ya era la hora de salida y Riley llegaría en 10 minutos por mí. Guarde todos los archivos que tenía abierto en la computadora de la compañía y también las hojas sueltas que tenía en mi escritorio en el segundo cajón de este. Trate de peinar mi cabello con mis dedos, pero es inútil las ondas de mi larga cabellera se hacían como por arte de magia y me es imposible hacerlas desaparecer si no utilizo una plancha, también intente planchar mi falda de tubo gris que llegaba unos 2 dedos arriba de mis rodillas, la cual había combinado con una camisa de cuello redondo rosa pálido con un adorno en el lado izquierdo (_No es muy formal pero fue lo primero que encontré). _

Tras el intento fallido de arreglarme un poco, tome mi cartera de mano, me puse en marcha hacia el Elevador y al parecer no era la única que se marchaba, Edward también se dirigía hacia él.

-Bella que casualidad, ¿también ya te vas? –dijo Edward de una manera muy rara, algo sobreactuado tal vez.

- Si, Riley viene para aquí- respondí.

-Mmmm y ¿Adonde te lleva? –pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-No lo se, es una sorpresa_- y ni me importaba con solo que la comida este buena_.

-¿entonces para cuando nuestra cena? –pregunto mirándome a los ojos haciendo que me sonrojara.

-no lo se, cuando tu quieras.

-¿Qué te parece este domingo? –pregunto llenándome de mucha alegría.

-Ese día es perfecto -conteste sonriendo.

-Entonces paso por ti a las 6:30 PM –dijo- bueno me tengo que ir.

De alguna manera habíamos salido del Elevador y ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta de enfrente del edificio.

-ten cuidado mientras manejes –dije un poco preocupada. _No quiero que te pase nada._

-La tendré -dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente como el de esta mañana- Adiós y cuídate.

-Adiós- dije moviendo la mano en señal de despedida mientras lo veía caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

Me quede como estúpida viendo el camino que había tomado hasta que la bocina de el auto de Riley me saco del transe, camine rápidamente hacia el auto y me subí.

-Hola amor ¿Qué tal tu día? -pregunto dándome un beso en los labios.

-Bien –dije sonriendo- ¿y el tuyo?

-Fantástico- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa- más ahora que te veo.

-¿y adonde me llevaras? –pregunte para cambiar de tema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riley me llevo a un restaurante Francés cuyo nombre no podía pronunciar pero era algo como _"Le Maison Heureux". _La comida Francesa no es mi favorita pero no la odio. No puedo entender como Riley puede soportar el que yo no lo quiera.

Desde antes que empezáramos a salir el sabia de mis sentimientos por Edward, y no le importo porque el piensa que yo podre olvidarlo; Admiro su paciencia y seguridad. _Yo no podría soportar eso_.

-¡Amor! –Exclamo Riley- ¿me oyes?

-¡he! Si ¿Qué? – respondí despertándome de mis pensamientos- claro.

Riley rodo los ojos – Bella ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

-No po… - fui interrumpida por mi teléfono- Lo siento tengo que contestar.

-Claro- Respondió Riley.

Me levante de la silla y camine hacia una ventana cercana a la mesa, vi que la llamada era de Edward. _" ¿Que querrá?". _

-Hola- conteste- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bella, necesito que venga rápido a mi apartamento- dijo casi gritando y jadeando.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No puedo.

-Es de vida o muerte, apúrate…-dijo cortando la llamada.

Sentí como la sangre dejaba mi rostro solo de pensar que le había pasado algo malo.

**EPOV**

El día de ayer me había comportado como un idiota con Bella así que hoy iba a tratar de recompensarla. Para poder realizar mi objetivo llegue a la oficina una hora antes de lo que normalmente llego, lo que significa que Bella ya estaría en la oficina mas o menos desde hace unos 10 minutos.

Entre en el edificio y camine hacia la chica de la recepción, que es la única chica de la compañía con la que Bella se lleva bien. Una chica delgada, pelo negro, piel blanca y con lentes se me quedo viendo sorprendida.

-Ángela ¿Bella, ya vino? –pregunte.

-Me temo que no Sr. Cullen- contesto tranquilamente como siempre. Por alguna razón mis encantos no funcionaban con ella, no es que me molestara pero normalmente las chicas son las que se desvisten solas enfrente de mi.

-ok… Bueno cuando venga dile que quiero hablar con ella.

-Yo se lo comunico.

Me subí en el Elevador y me dirigí al piso 20 donde se encontraba mi oficina. Como siempre en el camino hacia mi oficina las chicas que pasan junto a mi, tratan de hacer algún movimiento para que me las lleve a la cama o a la mesa de mi oficina.

Habían pasado 15 minutos de la hora en que Bella viene normalmente y los malos pensamientos no me dejaban pensar. Alguien toco dos veces la puerta y me levante pensando que era Bella.

-Be… Gianna- dije cuando abrí la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo pasar? –dijo queriendo sonar seductora; Los primeros botones de su camisa se encontraban desabotonados dejando ver el encaje de su brassier y su falda era muy corta.

-Claro -dije desanimado- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunte aunque la respuesta era Obvia.

-El Sr. Cullen me pidió que le entregara estos documentos –dijo la secretaria de mi padre con un folder en su mano derecha.

-Gracias- dije tomando el folder y lo puse en mi escritorio en el cual estaba recostado- Ya te puedes retirar.

-¿En serio quieres que me retire? –"_Si vete de aquí perra" _es lo que quisiera decir_._

Se acercó a mí y enredo rápidamente sus brazos en mi cuello, ni siquiera me dejo reaccionar cuando sentí que sus labios trataban de devorar los míos. Puse mis manos en su cintura para tratar de alejarla pero tuvo el efecto contrario al que quería porque los demás botones se desabotonaron por la fuerza con la que trate empujarla. _¿Como una mujer puede ser tan fuerte?_ Intente otra vez, pero esta vez lleve mis manos a su cabeza y aleje sus labios de los míos.

-No te resistas-dijo con su pelo despeinado y llevando sus manos a mi cinturón.

-Gianna de… -dije tratando de detenerla pero fue interrumpido por que la puerta se abrió. _Mierda estoy muerto._

-Edward que es…-dijo una hermosa voz sin poder terminar la frase al ver tal situación- ah… ah… lo siento vendré mas tarde- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Mierda Gianna suéltame- dije alejando las manos de esta de mi cinturón y corrí hacia la puerta.

-Edward –grito Gianna pero la ignore.

-¡Bella! –Grite y empecé a correr tras ella que se encontraba ya algo lejos- ¡mierda! ¿Como es que caminas tan rápido con esos tacones? – pregunte.

Bella me ignoro lo cual me hacia enojar.

-Bella –dije pero me volvió a ignorar, así que agarre su brazo para detenerla y que me volteara a ver- Bella, deja de ignorarme.

-No te estoy ignorando, solo quiero ir al baño-contesto sin mirarme a los ojos.

Tome su barbilla con mi mano para levantarla y que nuestras miradas se conectaran.

-Tu nunca vas al baño tan temprano –dije, sonando un poco como un acosador que sabe todo sobre la persona que acosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto fríamente y fulminándome con la mirada – me pareció que estabas ocupado.

-No era nada importante –conteste y pensando en la estupidez que iba a decir- ¿o acaso estas celosa?

–No me hagas reír –dijo burlándose de la estúpida pregunta que hice- ¿que es lo que me querías decir?

-he… yo -respondí tartamudeando.

-Ángela me dijo que estabas preguntando por mí.

-ha eso… estaba preocupado por que no venias -respondí sintiéndome un poco apenado-Me preguntaba si…

-si… ¿Que? -pregunto cuando hice una pausa.

-¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

-¿Cuándo? – pregunto.

-hoy – Respondí llenándome de ilusión.

-me gustaría… pero

-¿Pero? –interrogue.

-Riley ya me lo había pedido-contestó.

-ha… bueno, quizás otro día- dije encogiéndome de hombros por la desilusión.

-Cualquier otro día seria genial.

-entonces volveré a trabajar- dije sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos y llevando mis labios a su frente, en donde le di un beso.

Me fui a mi oficina y me sorprendió el estado de esta. Todos los papeles y lapiceros que tenia en mi escritorio se encontraban regados en el suelo.

_Maldita zorra_

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia(sean sincero, no me importa), **

**¿reviews?**


	4. ¡Oportunidad! Gracias celos

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Contiene un poco de "LEMMON". Espero que les guste. **

* * *

Capitulo 4

**EPOV**

Soy un imbécil, como se me ocurre llamarla mientras esta en su cita, y lo peor decirle que es de vida o muerte que venga. _¿Qué tengo en la cabeza?_

Así como es Bella, sé que vendrá en unos minutos aunque este al otro lado del país ella vendría rápido si se trata de ayudar a un amigo. La cosa es que cuando se entere de que no me pasa nada se enojara y no me quera ver por un tiempo. _No puedo dejar que eso pase_. Tengo que hacer algo ¿Pero que? Tengo que pensar rápido y si… actuó como borracho, podría vaciar unas cuantas botellas de tequila ya que tengo muchas en el refrigerado- y no se moverán hasta que Emmett venga a visitarme-, y actuar como si las hubiera tomado, eso seria fácil después de todo Emmett es mi hermano- el cual tiene una debilidad con el alcohol-. Solo tomare unos dos tragos, para que mi aliento huela a tequila.

En verdad soy un idiota, el más gran idiota, cobarde, sin bolas en la faz de la tierra- si Carlisle me viera seguramente me desheredaría-, quisiera solo ser capaz de decirle "_Te amo más que nada en esta vida_". Pero el miedo de ser rechazado es más grande que mi valentía.

Termine de vaciar la ultima de tres botellas de tequila y le di unos tragos a otra hasta dejarla a la mitad, las deje en la mesa de centro de la sala y fui al baño. Tenía que verme desalineado como un puto borracho, así que lleve mis manos a mi cabello para despeinarlo, pero no necesitaba de ayuda ya que siempre esta así. Desabotone cuatro botones de mi camisa y la saque de mi pantalón- para así verme como un vago-, me quite los zapatos junto con los calcetines. El timbre interrumpió mis intentos por verme mal- Lo cual es imposible-, ya que sonó demasiadas veces, si en verdad estuviera ebrio eso me haría enojar y matar a la persona que esta al otro lado de la puerta.

Salí corriendo hacia la puerta y respire varias veces: _"Soy un estúpido borracho que llamo a la chica que ama sabiendo que ella estaba en una cita con el estúpido novio que tu le presentaste"_ ese era lo único que podía pensar, era algo así como una oración para meterme en mi papel y que ella se lo creyera. Abrí la puerta, Bella entro rápidamente y se me quedo viendo, pensé que me miraría con su mirada de _"Dime lo que quiero escuchar o te mato_", pero en lugar de esa mirada, su hermoso rostro tenia esa mirada de preocupación y tristeza que siempre me hacia sentir culpable o con ganas de matar a alguien- en este caso a mi-.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto acercándose un poco a mi.

-Si… creo –murmure. Camine a la sala tambaleándome, sabiendo que ella me seguiría y vería las botellas.

-¡Has estado bebiendo! –Exclamo. Ella sabe perfectamente que solo bebo cuando tengo problemas o cuando Emmett esta aquí- ¿Por qué?

_Mierda, mierda ¿y ahora que le digo?_

-ah… ah simplemente quería beber-dije, pero esa estupidez no se la creería.

-Edward no me vengas con eso, se perfectamente que solo bebes cuando tienes problemas- dijo. _Si supiera el serio problema de celos que tengo_.

Me senté en el sillón grande y di unos suaves golpes en el, para indicarle que se sentara junto a mi, ella entendió y se sentó haciendo que su falda se subiera un poco lo que provoco que mis ojos no pudiesen apartar la mirada que sus largas y cremosas piernas.

-¡Mírame a los ojos! – exclamo un poco molesta. Levante la mirada y me encanto lo que vi, su cara estaba roja se veía tan adorable, sonreí al saber que se avergonzaba cuando me ponía apreciar su hermoso cuerpo.

-Sabes soy un estúpido- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-si, lo se –dijo.

-Aquí es cuando tu dices "No Edward no eres estúpido" –dije tratando de imitar su voz.

-Sabes que no puedo mentir- dijo haciéndome rodar los ojos- pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

-si… no te hubiera presentado a Riley en esa fiesta de la empresa, nunca se habría convertido en tu novio –dije avergonzado.

-¿Estas celoso? -pregunto sonrojada (como una manzana). _Me encantaría morderla_.

-¿si te digo que si, me creerías? –dije totalmente serio y mirándola con la mirada _"rompe úteros"_ (Nombre dado por Alice cuando estaba en el instituto).

-sinceramente… no lo se –dijo entrecortadamente. La mire directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy celoso de ese idiota y me siento impotente –hice una pausa para pensar en las palabras correctas- Puede que suene egoísta, pero no quiero que nadie te aleje de mi.

-No dejare que eso suceda… Eres muy importante para mí –dijo con su dulce voz.

-Lo siento, por interrumpir tu cita- me disculpe, aunque en verdad no lo sentía.

-No importa, la comida francés no es mi favorita- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Te llevo a un restaurante Francés! –Dije en tono de burla – le faltan mil años para conocerte bien y saber que tu comida favorita es la pizza.

-Bueno al menos no tengo un gusto excéntrico como el tuyo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de malo con mi refinado paladar? –dije provocando que ella rodara los ojos y sonriera con esa sonrisa que levanta y anima muchas cosas.

-no hay nada de malo- dijo sonriendo y mirándome directamente a los ojos. _Mierda, odio amar esa mirada hechizante es como una droga._

-Te… te gustaría un trago – dije señalando la botella de tequila que se encontraba hasta la mitad.

-claro.

Sin duda me encanta, todo en ella es perfecto su mirada, el sonido de su voz, su sonrisa, el largo cabello con ondas rebeldes, su piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos. Son tan hermosos lo supe desde que vi eso ojos ni muy cafés pero tampoco eran verdes, son una combinación perfecta, supe que ella seria lo mejor de mi vida.

Las horas con ella pasaban volando como me habría encantado que así hubiera sido en mis años de escuela. Las botellas de tequila fueron aumentando en la mesa de centro, ya no eran cuatro ahora eran seis y dudaba que Bella pudiera caminar con esos tacones que me hacían fantasear con ellos como lo único que ella llevara puesto.

Yo tengo una gran resistencia al alcohol, pero Bella no cuenta con ese don, así que después de su cuarto trago empezó a decir cosas raras, así que cuando empezó a servirse el quinto trago le quite el vaso y me lleve la botella a la cocina.

-Devuélveme mi vaso –suplico mientras me seguía sin poder caminar en línea recta.

-Bella, no siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta -dije mientras vaciaba la botella.

-¡Noooo Mi tesoro! – grito cuando deje caer el liquido en el lavamanos. _Nunca en la vida le volvería a dar alcohol_.

-Bella, ten - dije dándole un vaso con agua fría- esto te caerá bien.

Agarro el vaso a regañadientes junto con un puchero tan jodidamente adorable.

-Mira la hora que es- dijo mirando el reloj que llevaba en su mano izquierda – será mejor que me vaya.

Dejo el vaso y camino a la sala donde se encontraban su cartera, pero esta loca si piensa que la dejare ir en ese estado.

-Ya es tarde, no dejare que te vayas así.

-Edward ¿Entonces que hago? Quieres que me quede bebiendo contigo todo lo que resta de la noche- dijo sin mirarme. Tomo su cartera y camino hacia la puerta.

-Eso seria mejor, a que andes por las calles en estado de ebriedad- dije pero no me hacia caso, era como si mis palabras le entraba por un oído y le salían por el otro. Lleve mi mano a su codo para detenerla pero al parecer estaba un poco débil y la jale con mucha fuerza haciéndo que nuestros rostros quedaran a centímetros – No te dejare ir.

Me acerque lentamente, podía sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba con nuestro acercamiento. Puse mis labios sobre sus rosados labios, lleve mi otra mano a la cintura de esta, acercándola más a mí.

Lamí su labio inferior, ella abrió su boca dejándome entrar y saborear su dulce sabor; llevo sus manos a mi nuca y me atrajo mas a ella, provocando que el beso se intensificara.

La parte delantera de mi pantalón estaba apretaba por la dolorosa erección que trataba de ser retenida por mi bóxer, no era capaz de saber si aguantaría por más tiempo.

Sin cortar el beso caminamos hasta el sillón, me senté y Bella se sentó a horcadas en mí, seguramente ya había sentido mi miembro erecto porque movía sus caderas encima de él. Llevo sus manos a los botones de mi camisa, los desabotono y dejo a la vista mi torso; no quise ser el único sin camisa así que corte el beso y me deshice de su camisa rosa dejando a la vista un brassier blanco de encaje que hacia resaltar sus senos.

-Tócame – dijo tomando mis manos y situándolas sobre sus lindos senos.

Apreté suavemente encima del brassier he hice que bella soltara un gemido. Sus labios se posicionaron sobre los míos y deje que llevara el control del beso, mientras me concentraba en deslizar una mano a su espalda en donde desabroche el brassier. Mi otra mano se deslizo al botón de su falda.

La recosté en el sillón, le quite la falda dejándola solo con una braguita blanca, mi camisa cayo al suelo junto con su ropa.

Me posicione en medio de sus piernas y contemple sus hermosas curvas.

-No… me mire así - murmuro sonrojándose. No podía dejar de ver sus rosados y erguidos pezones, se veían tan apetecibles; lleve mi boca a uno de ellos y con mi mano tocaba el otro- Ed… Edward.

La bese otra vez después fui bajando a su cuello y a su oreja. Mi mano fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la orilla de su ropa interior, Bella se estremeció al sentir que mi mano se colaba en su braguita.

-Ahhh Mierda… Edward- grito cuando mi mano rozaba su clítoris y buscaba entrar en sus pliegues.

-Estas empapada –dije cuando introducir uno de mis dedos en su interior.

-Ahhh -Gimió arqueando la espalda. Bese uno de sus pezones, lo introduje en mi boca y empecé a succionarlo y mordisquearlo, sin dejar de deslizar mi dedo en su cálida entrada –Me vengo- dijo retorciéndose del placer.

-Hazlo –dije acelerando el movimiento de mis dedos.

-Edward… Ahhh –grito cuando llego al orgasmo. Llevo sus manos a mi nuca y me atrajo a sus labios y me beso con mucha dulzura.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse del cansancio hasta que callo en un profundo sueño. La lleve a mi cama, le puse una de mis camisa y un pantalón de chándal.

-Te amo –susurre después de darle un beso en la frente- más que a mi vida.

Me fui al baño para darme una ducha fría tal vez así podría calmar la dolorosa erección que Bella había provocado y no había tenido oportunidad de atender. Pero es mejor así, me es suficiente el verla feliz… aunque al día siguiente no se acuerde de nada.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia(sean sincero, no me importa), **

**¿reviews?**


	5. Después de la resaca

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Contiene un poco de "LEMMON". Lamento haberme retrasado pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

Capitulo 5

**BPOV**

_Maldita resaca. Odio el alcohol, odio la luz y odio al maldito mundo_.

Tomar por dos días seguido no es muy buena idea y lo peor es no recordar nada después del segundo o tercer trago… bueno eso es normal cuando el vaso en que se toma el tequila es el doble de lo grande que debería ser.

_Maldito Edward y sus vasos gigantes._

Trate de abrir los ojos, pero con la luz entrando por la estúpida ventana gigante -que esta envés de pared-me es imposible hacerlo, sé que solo una persona con dinero podría tener una ventana así, obviamente esta no es mi habitación, porque mi habitación apenas tiene dos pequeñas ventanas.

-Buenos días- dijo alguien que se encontraba junto a mi en la gran cama.

-¿Te desperté con mis molestos gemido de dolor? –pregunte abriendo lentamente los ojos y volteando a ver al guapo junto a mí.

-No, ya estaba despierto- contesto tranquilo, con su cabello cobrizo despeinado (algo nada nuevo en el) y sin camisa ¿Qué acaso el alcohol no hace efecto en el? Seguramente yo parezco un puto Zombie -como los de Resident Evil-, y él se tan guapo, tan perfecto y feliz.

-¿Por qué estoy vistiendo esta ropa? –pregunte al ver que en vez de mi falda de tubo, había un pantalón de chándal que obviamente no es mio.

-¿No te acuerdas? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Mmmm- trate de recordar a que horas me cambie, pero el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba pensar (Es como si alguien me estuviera martillando el cerebro), así que solo pude negar con la cabeza.

Maldijo algo que no pude oír y se levanto -¡Nunca más te vuelvo a dar tequila! –Exclamo casi gritando.

-Edward… ¿podrías bajarte el volumen a tu voz? –suplique.

-Lo siento- dijo sentándose junto a mí y llevando sus manos a mi cabello para peinarlo -¿no te acuerdas de nada?

-La maldita resaca no me deja pensar –conteste- ¿Acaso hice o dije algo estúpido?

- Nada que no hagas normalmente –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ya te bañaste?

-si, y seria bueno que tu también lo hicieras, tal vez te sientas mejor –dijo.

-Esta bien.

-Entonces ve a bañarte y yo preparare el desayuno- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Riley a de estar enojado por que me fui corriendo sin darle una explicación, tendré que disculparme después cuando esta maldita resaca desaparezca. Todavía hay algo que no logro entender ¿Cómo es que llegue a la cama? Normalmente cuando tomo, ya no me muevo de ahí… tal vez el me trajo.

Me baje de la cama- que me encanta-, abrí la puerta del baño-el cual es como mi sala de grande-, me mire en el puto espejo gigante y ¡Si un Zombie! Definitivamente parezco in Zombie mutante, tengo una ojera -como si no he dormido en un mes- que sobresalen mucho porque mi piel es blanca y además estoy súper despeinada –Alice y Rosalie dirían que parezco recién follada-.

Después de bañarme, encontré todas mis cosas en la cama, me vestí con la misma ropa de ayer–por suerte hoy no trabajo- y maquille tratando de tapar las ojeras gigantes; Peine mi cabello y lo deje suelto.

Después de media hora de arreglarme, me dirigí al comedor en donde encontré a Edward con una taza de café y leyendo el periódico.

-¿Te sirvo café?- pregunto dejando el periódico en la mesa y volteándome a ver.

-Por favor - Me senté a un lado de él, puso una taza de café y un plato con un omelette frente a mi- Gracias.

Vacié el plato rápidamente, no se si porque tenia mucha hambre o porque me sentía muy nerviosa al ser observada y atendida por Edward.

-Toma para la resaca- dijo dándome una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

-Gracias- dije. _Estoy más que segura que le gano a los tomates_. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan atento? ¿Acaso el alcohol no tiene efecto en el?

-Lo siento –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confusa.

-Por llamarte en tu cita con…Riley -Aparto la mirada por unos segundos y me volvió a mirar, sus ojos expresaban muchas cosas-, por darte tequila, por ser un egoísta, por… por todo.

-No importa, me hiciste un favor -su rostro se ilumino y la esquina derecha de su labio subió, mostrándome así la sonrisa torcida que me hace fantasear en las noches.

-Entonces, me debes un favor- sonreí al oír sus palabras infantiles –Y quiero cobrar ese favor hoy.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Salgamos.

-¿para afuera? –Bromee haciendo que rodara los ojos. _¿Que hay en mi cabeza?_

-Nah para dentro- me encogí de hombros - Al cine.

**.**

**.**

**. **

-Me da dos sodas y una palomita grande –dijo Edward.

-Mejor pequeña -sugerí.

-¡Pequeñas! la ultima vez pedimos pequeñas la película no había ni comenzado y ya te las habías acabado.

-Eso no es verdad – ¿O si?

-Como no eres tú la que se pierde la película por comprar más palomitas -dijo dramáticamente.

-Ok –dije. Voltio a ver a la chica que nos atendía, que por cierto se lo comía con la mirada.

-Entonces dos sodas y una palomita grande – dijo la chica moviendo sus pestañas exageradamente grandes –serian 7 dólares.

-Aquí esta- saco un billete de a 10 y se lo entrego a la chica- Ya vengo, agarra el vuelto.

-¿Adonde vas?

-Por servilletas y algo para llevar esto–señalo las sodas y la palomita, se alejó caminando rápidamente pero sin perder el toque elegante y al mismo tiempo rudo que solo él tiene.

-Aquí esta su cambio –Me dio los 3 dólares, pero algo llamo mi atención en medio de los billetes había una tirita de papel con algo escrito en ella. _En serio, esta zorra quiere pelea._

-Gracias –dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Edward apareció junto a mi, puso los cosas en una bandeja de esa que se encuentran en los cines y me volteo a ver -¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto sonriendo, negué con la cabeza por que en verdad sentía que si abría la boca lo único que podría hacer es empezar a insultar a la Puta Ofrecida - Vamos.

Cuando ya habíamos dado unos pasos 10 pasos, disimuladamente mire a la Zorra que no nos quitaba su mirada de encima, saque el papelito, lo hice bolita y lo tire al suelo. Pude ver como su rostro enrojecía y en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mire a Edward y este me estaba viendo con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿Qué?

-Nada –dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Creo que deberían llamar a los bomberos porque mi rostro se estaba incendiando y en poco tiempo empezaría a quemar el lugar.

_Me vio, Mierda me vio ¿que hago?_

Entramos a la sala de cine para ver la película que Edward me dejo escoger. Aunque esta era mi oportunidad para entrar y ver una película romántica con el, pero mi deseo de ver una comedia-acción fue mas grande que el romance y entramos a ver Kick-Ass 2.

Lo se, soy una romántica que le encanta ver películas en donde hay mucha violencia.

-Estuvo genial -dijo Edward, por suerte tenemos los mismos gustos con respecto a películas.

-Obvio, yo la escogí –dije sonriendo como siempre cuando estoy con el- ¿A dónde vamos a hora?

-No se… ¿Te gustaría ir a las maquinitas?

-Claro –_Amo que me conozca tan bien._

-Por cierto, la semana pasada mi Abuela me hablo – Elizabeth Masen la madre de Esme, una encantadora mujer- Dijo que había llegado una carta del Instituto.

-Charlie me dijo algo similar… algo de una reunión.

-si exacto, ¿Piensas ir?

-En verdad no, pero Alice no nos dejara faltar -seguramente me obligara a ir contra mi voluntad.

-si, es posible que la enana nos meta en el baúl del carro para llevarnos –dijo sin una pizca de broma en su voz, ya que Alice era capaz de eso y más.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo, así visitare a mi papá- Edward abrió la puerta del local de las maquinitas y me hizo señal de que pasara yo primero- Gracias.

Después de esa conversación nos concentramos en ganar, aunque soy mala con la coordinación en los juegos nadie me gana. Mi secreto es apretar botones al azar y siempre funciona.

Con cada minuto que pasaba con Edward sentía que el corazón se me hacia más grande con todo el amor que guardaba dentro. A todas partes que íbamos se portaba como un caballero e ignoraba las miradas provocativas de las Zorras, lo único que le preocupaba era mi felicidad.

Me dejo en la puerta de mi apartamento, pero no sin antes darme un beso en la frente como solía hacer.

-Adiós –dijo moviendo la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Adiós, cuídate.

Me recosté en la puerta después de cerrarla, tal y como en las películas cuando el chico se iba y ella quedaba medio atontada. Nunca olvidare este día, ni el sueño que había tenido antes de despertarme.

"_Te amo, más que a mi vida"_dijo el Edward de mi sueño. _Ojala se hiciera realidad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ha pasado un mes desde el sueño erótico que tuve. Riley termino conmigo unos días después y Edward me a estado pidiendo por todo este mes que vayamos almorzar, cenar, al cine, hasta fuimos a jugar golf- a pesar de que soy malísima en el acepte- y Edward me enseño como jugar; Me he divertido demasiado estos días.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia(sean sincero, no me importa), **

**¿reviews?**


	6. Preparando una sorpresa

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Contiene un poco de "LEMMON".**

**Me disculpo por el retraso, habia esta ocupada con la escuela pero ya por fin estoy de vacaciones.**

**Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**EPOV**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Bella se emborracho, por desgracia ella no se acordó de nada y por cobarde no le dije la verdad. Pero gracias a mi inoportuna llamada Riley termino con Bella lo cual a mi me beneficia mucho, y como no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad la he invitado a salir a muchos lugares diferentes.

Este sábado es la maldita reunión, en donde nos rencontraremos con todos los idiotas que andaban tras Bella. Tengo la suerte de ser el hijo del dueño de la compañía, lo que me da la autoridad de darme unos días de descanso cuando yo quiero.

El día de hoy viajaremos hasta el pueblo de Forks, pero para llegar tenemos que volar unas 8 horas y unas 2 en auto, por lo que saldremos a las 11:15 PM para llegar mañana como a la casa. Tendremos un día para descansar, recorrer el pueblo -aunque no hay mucho que ver- , ver el prado, estar con mis abuelos y al padre de Bella.

-¿Italiana o Japonesa? –pregunto Bella por el intercomunicador.

-Italiana –conteste- y si es de Papa John`s mejor.

-Ok, te veo en media hora- si no fuera por que tengo una reunión en una hora y muchos papeles que firmas para avanzar, ya que el día de mañana estaré en Forks la llevaría a Italia a comer verdadera comida italiana.

No tenemos rutina, un día la llevaba a comer a cualquier restaurante- no sin antes informarme que tipo de alimentos venden-, otros días nos quedamos encerrados trabajando y nos vamos tarde, a veces ceno en su casa; los fines de semana he estado invitando a algún lugar, la ultima actividad que realizamos fue golf lo cual fue una buena idea, porque ella en su vida había jugado así que le tuve que enseñar- yo atrás de ella sosteniendo sus manos en el palo de golf para que no lo soltara en el swing- y estoy seriamente pensando si debo llevarla a jugar un partido amistoso de tenis – y así verla con esa faldita-.

La canción "el pollito pio" sonó de teléfono por todo el Despacho, dicha canción solo sonaba cuando cierta enana me hablaba, por que ella me recordaba a pollito.

-Alice, tienes lo que te encargue –pregunte nomas conteste.

-Estoy bien, gracias- dijo en tono sarcástico- y si lo tengo.

-Ok, ¿Que día crees que es mejor para llevar acabo el plan?

-el sábado, van a la reunión se están una hora y te la llevas al prado.

-¿Estas segura que la tienda, la comida, la música y todo lo demás estará ahí? –me preocupaba parecer un idiota enfrente de Bella.

- ¡ya te dije que si! –Grito- Los chicos llevaran las cosas y Ros me ayudara con la comida.

-Asegúrate que no envenene mi comida –Bromee.

-El hecho que te odie no significa que desee tu muerte- aclaro Alice. No se porque a la rubia no le caigo bien…. No, si se porque, seguramente fue porque cuando la conocí vio que era un promiscuo y no le gusto eso, además de que nuestras personalidades no concuerdan.

-que convincente suena eso –deje la pluma encima de los papeles que estaba firmando y me concentre en la conversación – En serio Alice quiero que esto salga bien.

-Lo se y todos te apoyamos.

-Gracias.

-Para que están las hermanas.

La puerta se abrió y Bella apareció llevaba unos pantalones de vestir que se pegaban a las cuervas de sus piernas, una camisa de vestir celeste manga tres cuartos y unos zapatos de tacón medio negros. En sus manos traía una caja de pizza y encima de esta venían dos vasos y servilletas.

-Alice, tengo que dejarte –Bella puso la caja en mi escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban enfrente de este- Adiós.

-¿Qué quería? –pregunto Bella mientras habría la caja de pizza.

-solo recordarme que tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto temprano- mentí, ya que no podía decirle que le estoy preparando una sorpresa, porque ella odia las sorpresas.

-Mmmm- dijo llevándose un trozo de pizza a la boca- ¿Tu quieres ir?

- A la reunión ni aunque me dieran un millón de dólares- le pase una servilleta.

-Gracias.

-Pero me gustaría ver a mis abuelos y también a Charlie.

- Seguramente Alice me obligara a usar un vestido de prostituta y tacones de 15 cm.

-No dejare que eso suceda -_Ya que no quiero que los idiotas te coman con la mirada_.

-Ojala pudieras contra Alice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Apúrate maldito haragán- me grito Alice haciendo que la chica que recibía los boletos disimulara un sonrisa- El avión no te va estar esperando hasta que se te de las malditas ganas de caminar

-Caminaría más rápido si no hubieras traído la casa en tus maletas- La exagerada de mi hermana llevaba 4 maletas de las grandes y lo peor me hizo llevarlas mientras ella solo llevaba una cartera- ¿Qué acaso no tienes novio que las lleve?

-¡El lleva la tuya! –Lo defendió-, la de él y la de Emmett.

-¿Y que lleva Emmett?

-Las de Rosalie y Bella- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y volteo hacia la chica de los boletos.

-Te lo dije Edward Ojala pudieras contra Alice – Bella se puso junto a mi- Dame una te ayudare.

-Puedo con ellas- sonreí en señal de gratitud por su oferta.

-Si puedes con ellas para que te quejas- dijo Alice sin mirar atrás.

-es mejor que te rindas- Dijo Jasper que llevaba 3 maletas- es Alice.

-Nadie puede ganarle a la enana- dijo Emmett que también llevaba 3 maletas.

-¡Te oí!- Exclamo Alice haciendo un puchero que provoco que todos nos riéramos.

Subimos al avión, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos de primera clase los cuales vienen de dos en dos. A la hora en que el avión despego como siempre Bella se agarró muy fuerte de mi brazo; sé que odia los aviones ya que le recuerdan a Renée- su madre- quien murió el mismo día en el que dejo a Charlie por otro hombre. Al parecer ese día había una tormenta muy fuerte que provoco que los motores del avión dejaran de funcionar y bueno murieron más o menos unas 300 personas entre ellas Renée eso ya hace14 años.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunte apartándole unos cuantos mechones del rostro.

-solo me siento un poco mareada- moví su cabeza para recostarla en mi hombro.

-¿Quieres que te pida agua o un té?

-No… solo déjame estar así un rato- cerro los ojos y apretó más mi brazo.

-Claro, el tiempo que tú quieras- dije cerrando los ojos yo también.

No se como pero nos quedamos profundamente dormidos y nos despertamos hasta que la azafata nos despertó para que no abrocháramos los cinturones. Cuando bajamos del avión al parecer todos nos habíamos quedado dormidos en todo el viaje así que íbamos más que despierto para un viaje de dos horas en auto hasta Forks.

Salimos al estacionamiento del Aeropuerto en donde mi abuelo tendría que estar, este se encontraba recostado en su Toyota F3R.

-¡Abuelito! –Grito Alice asustando hasta a mi abuelo que estaba como a 2 Km de distancia,

-Alice tan vociferante como siempre -Dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa y con los brazos extendidos para abrazarnos- Emmett deja de inyectarte esteroides.

-Hola Abuelo- dijo Emmett sonriendo mientras le daba un abrazo.

- ¿Y donde están mis dos casi nietas preferidas? –pregunto en dirección de Rosalie y Bella.

- Anthony- dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo.

-Rosy espero que el grandulón te esté tratando bien.

-Soy un caballero- Todos rodamos los ojos para después reírnos de lo que Emmett dijo.

-Bella hija ven aquí- sonrió en dirección a Bella.

-Tony, te he extrañado- Anthony es como un abuelo para Bella lo conoce desde niña y él siempre la a querido puede que hasta más que a sus propios nietos.

-Basta de abrazos- dije separándolos. _Ya se estaban tardando demasiado_.- Mi abuela Lizzy se preocupara si nos tardamos.

-Edward siempre tan receloso- dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa de "Yo se tu secreto"- Ven aquí.

-No soy receloso- murmure cuando lo abrace.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice y Emmett como siempre no podían ir callados como la gente normal sino que tenían que ir cantando fuera de tono la canción de Maroon 5.

-_I don't need to try to control you_ – canto primero Alice.

-_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_- de ahí le siguió Emmett.

-_With them moves like jagger_ -después cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo - _I've got the_ _moves like jagger, I've got the moves like jagger_

-Sino quieren que me detenga y los saque a patada cállense- dijo mi abuelo haciendo que se callaran- miren ya casi llegamos.

La casa de mis abuelos se encuentra un poco alejada del pueblo, literalmente está en el bosque apartado de toda civilización y en verdad no sé por qué viven en medio de la nada. Según mi mamá, compraron esta casa hace como 25 años para tener más privacidad y también para alejarse de todo el trabajo. Una casa de 3 plantas solo para que ellos 2 vivan, con 8 cuartos cada uno con su baño, una cocina, una sala con una pantalla plana de 72 pulgadas y un garaje para 5 autos.

Mi abuelo detuvo el auto enfrente de la casa, en donde se encontraba mi abuela recostada en el marco de la puerta.

-Al fin, ya me estaba preocupando- dijo mi abuela que se encontraba ya en la puerta del carro esperando que saliéramos.

- Hubiéramos llegado más temprano pero a alguien se le ocurrió dar una serie de abrazos- dije cuando bajaba del auto- Hola abue.

-Eddy cada vez estas más guapo- me dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo- no por nada eres nuestro nieto.

-esos ojos los saco de mi- dijo mi abuelo.

-y el pelo de mi- el pelo de mi abuela era del mismo color que el mío pero con el tiempo se le ha ido poniendo blanco.

-¿Qué hay de mí?- pregunto Alice.

-Tú te pareces a tu padre –contesto mi abuelo.

-pero ni siquiera soy rubia.

-Tampoco la mamá de Carlisle- aclaro mi abuelo.

-Entren a la casa – interrumpió mi abuela – les prepare el desayuno.

Todos entramos después de meter las maletas y dejarlas en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Después bajamos a comer la deliciosa comida de mi abuela.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia (sean sincero, no me importa), **

**¿reviews?**


	7. Recuerdos

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Contiene un poco de "LEMMON".**

**Como les dije en el capitulo anterior, estoy de vacaciones así que puedo desvelarme escribiendo y por eso aquí les dejo este capitulo que es más o menos un recuerdo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**EPOV**

-¿Iras a ver a tu padre? –pregunto mi abuela a Bella que se encontraba ayudándole a lavar los platos mientras yo los secaba, y mi abuela solo nos veía y sonreía.

-Si Edward me llevara al mediodía- contesto dándome una mirada rápida para después volver a ver a mi abuela.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte y dile que estarás a salvo de los depredadores mientras yo este aquí- me volteo a ver, como tratando de decirme algo.

-hay se lo digo- seguramente no entendió el mensaje oculto en las palabras de mi abuela.

-¿Dónde están todos? – pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-Creo que están en la sala, Alice quería enseñarle a su novio sus fotos.

-Este es el ultimo- dijo Bella pasándome el ultimo plato para secarlo.

-Bella ¿Has visto alguna foto de Eddy de bebe?- interrogo mi abuela.

-No

-Ven te enseñare todas sus fotos- Jalo a Bella con mucha fuerza, demasiada para su edad.

Entramos a la sala en donde estaban todos, cada uno con un álbum. En el suelo estaba Rosalie junto a Emmett riéndose de lo que veían, Jasper, Alice y el abuelo estaban en el sillón grande con las fotos de Alice de bebe.

-¡Aquí esta!- Exclamo mi abuela al encontrar el álbum en donde tiene todas mis fotos desde que era un bebe hasta cumplir los 15 creo. Palmeo el sillón para que Bella se sentara junto a ella en el sillón mediano el cual solo es para dos personas, así que me tuve que sentar en el brazo de este.

-¿Eso es mantequilla de maní? – Pregunto Bella tratando de contener una carcajada. En esa foto teni años, mi mamá me estaba dando de comer y al mismo tiempo le hacia un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea a Emmett (Algo que vio en la televisión y suplico por que mamá se lo hiciera), entonces el teléfono sonó y dejo el bote de mantequilla enfrente de mi, y como yo era un niño travieso lo abrí provocando que toda la mantequilla me cayera encima.

-Recuerdo cuando tomaron esa foto- dijo Emmett- Todavía sigo esperando mi emparedado.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando en esta? –señalo la foto en la que me encontraba llorando, acababa de cumplir los 13 y estábamos de vacaciones aquí en forks, creo que fue tomada el día que conocí a Bella.

-No me acuerdo- conteste, apartando la mirada de la foto.

-Yo si me acuerdo- dijo Alice que se había puesto atrás de nosotros- era nuestro último día de vacaciones, estábamos jugando y Edward se enojo, entonces salió corriendo y apareció como a las 3 horas, diciendo que no se quería ir y por eso nos quedamos en Forks.

**Flashback **

-Niños no se vayan muy lejos- grito papá desde la puerta- acuérdense nos vamos en 2 horas.

-¡Si! –gritamos al unísono.

Cuando las vacaciones de verano empezaron hace un mes, mis padres decidieron pasarlas con mis abuelos en el pueblito de Forks y aunque es verano aquí parece invierno, ya que la mayoría del tiempo esta nublado o lloviendo y raramente esta soleado como hoy.

-¿Qué jugamos? –pregunto la pequeña duende.

-Futbol – grito Emmett.

-¡No! – chillo Alice- Juguemos a las princesas.

-¿Qué edad tienen? 5- Proteste. No se pero prefiero leer o ver una serie educativa a estar jugando cosas nada productivas (Algo raro para alguien de mi edad).

- Deja de ser un aguafiestas- dijo Emmett cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-Si no quieres jugar a ser una princesa juega solo- dijo Alice mientras golpeaba su pie en la tierra.

-¡Bien, estaré mejor sin ustedes! – Grite enojado y sin darme cuenta me encontraba corriendo sin dirección. Corrí por no se cuantos minutos hasta que no pude más, mire para todos lados y me di cuenta de que me había perdido.

-Tonto Emmett, Tonta Alice- Masculle enojado- por su culpa me perdí.

¿Qué se debe hacer si estas perdido? ¿Gritar? ¿Correr? No lo creo, pero bueno no es como si estuviera en la selva de la amazona, solo estoy en las afueras del pueblo y mucha gente tiene afición por la caza, alguno me encontrara. Pero por más que quiera quedarme aquí y esperar que alguien venga a buscarme… no puedo.

Empecé a caminar, otra vez sin rumbo alguno, mirando de un lado a otro y tratando de reconocer algún árbol que me pareciera familiar, lo cual era algo imposible, ya que todos me parecen iguales es como si todos fueran clones o algo así. A lo lejos pude notar que los arboles rodeaban un monto de plantas, corrí hacia ellas.

Cuando entre a ese lugar lleno de plantas raras y flores muy bonitas, literalmente me quede con la boca abierta dándoles la oportunidad a los bichos de entrar en ella, pero no me hubiera dado cuenta, ya que mi atención se centraba en la niña que se encontraba frente a mí. Sentada entre el puño de flores, con el cabello castaño que le caía en cascada por los hombros y la espalda, su piel blanca que parecía brillar con el sol y las largas pestañas que le llegaban hasta las mejillas cuando parpadeaba. _Tengo que dejar de leer poesía. _Me acerque a ella.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunte agachándome para estar a su altura, ella me volteo a ver y pude notar que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color chocolate, pero se arruinaban con las lagrimas que derramaban.

-Fantástica- contesto limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Se nota- saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo trasero- toma, para las lágrimas.

-No son lágrimas- dijo con un puchero, agarro el pañuelo- gracias.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella ¿y tu? –Bella un nombre que le hace justicia a su belleza.

-Edward- conteste con la sonrisa que según mi mamá es la roba corazones.

-¿Que haces aquí? –pregunto.

-Me perdí –conteste- ¿Tu también te perdiste? ¿Por eso estabas llorando?

-No estaba llorando y no estoy perdida- frunció el ceño lo cual provocaba que se viera más adorable de lo que ya parecía.

-Que adorable –musite sin darme cuenta, pero no lo suficientemente bajo ya que ella se sonrojo- digo que ad… admirable.

Sonrió- Eres raro.

-Si lo soy –reconocí

-No eres de aquí ¿Verdad? –pregunto.

-No de Chicago- conteste- Pero nos acabamos de mudar.

Mentí.

-Entonces nos veremos en la escuela- dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo incapaz de decirle la verdad- ¿Cuánto años tienes?

-13 ¿y tú?

- El otro mes cumplo los 12.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hablamos durante mucho tiempo, me enseño el camino para salir del prado y me enseño el camino a casa. Le insistí en llevarla a su casa pero no me dejo, pero a cambio me prometió que mañana estaría en el prado a la misma hora. Camine por el camino que llevaba a la casa de mis abuelos y me di cuenta que gritaban mi nombre.

-Mami, ahí viene-Grito Alice mientras venia corriendo hacia mi.

-Edward – dijo mi mamá jadeando de haber corrido, me abrazo- Nunca te vuelvas a separar de tus hermanos.

-No lo volveré hacer Mami.

-Edward, lo siento, la próxima vez juguemos a los príncipes- se disculpo Alice dándome un abrazo.

-Vamos entremos- dijo mi mamá agarrándonos de las manos.

Entramos a la casa y todos se sorprendieron al verme entrar, al parecer estaban a punto de llamar a la policía.

-Llamare al aeropuerto para cambiar el vuelo para mañana- dijo mi papá saliendo de la sala hacia la cocina.

-Mami –hice mi cara de perrito derrite corazones- No quiero irme del pueblo.

-Pero si ayer dijiste que ya te querías ir- dijo mi mamá.

-Las personas cambian de opinión de un día para otro y si no me crees ahí esta el abuelo- antes de que mi abuelo conociera a mi abuela él estaba comprometido, pero un día antes de la boda conoció a mi abuela y dejo plantada a la otra, eso ya unos 35 años.

- hija, eso es cierto - dijo mi abuelo, que por alguna razón tenia una cámara en las manos.

-No me ayudes papá- reclamo mi mamá- cariño, no podemos dejarte.

-Por favor- Hice mi máximo esfuerzo por sacar muchas lagrimas.

-Esta bien- dijo mi mamá. _Las lágrimas nunca fallan_. – Lo hablare con tu padre.

Así fue como convencí a mis padres de mudarnos a Forks.

**Fin del Flashback **

-Eso fue hace 12 años ¿Verdad? –murmuro Bella.

-Mira que hora es, Charlie se enojara conmigo si no te llevo con el- dije mirando mi reloj imaginario, me levante y camine por las llave de uno de los coches de mis abuelos- Me llevare un auto,

-Regresen antes de la cena- dijo mi abuela.

-Claro- dije sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que Bella me seguiría.

Caminamos hacia el garaje en donde estaba todos los autos, presione el botón para abrir las puertas del auto y me di cuenta que de 5 autos tuve que escoger, el más pequeño y menos masculino, un New Beetle Cyber como el de una de las protagonista de la serie "Charmed_". Obviamente este auto es de mi abuela_.

-Lindo- se burlo entrando en el asiento del copiloto,

-Ya lo se, Gracias- conteste, claramente refiriéndome a mi.

-No tú, el auto- dijo con una sonrisa de "Te gane".

-Pero admites que soy lindo y extremadamente sexy- dije más en tono de afirmación que de pregunta

-Charlie nos espera –cambio de tema y volteo a la ventana- Si lo hacemos espera se puede enojar y te apuntara con su pistola.

-No quiero volver a pasar por eso- encendí el auto y nos dirigimos a la casa del jefe de policías de Forks.

No se porque pero obviamente mate el ambiente y lo volvió súper incomodo.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia (sean sincero, no me importa).**

**Por cierto quería quiero agradecerles por su reviews y decirles que me hace muy feliz que les guste mi historia.**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
